In plotters, placing print head or print heads in their correct position is of vital importance to achieve a correct plotting.
Particularly, the base on which the print heads are placed must be parallel with respect to the printing base on which the sheet material to be printed slides and the heads must also be perpendicular with respect the shaft on which they slide.
Today, the position of the base of the print head with respect to the printing base is directly adjusted with screws and adjustable parts.
This adjustment system for adjusting the base of the print head with respect to the printing base has the main drawback that a fine adjustment is complicated.
Therefore, there is an obvious need for an adjustment system for adjusting the base of the print head with respect to the printing base of a plotter which allows a fine and easy to perform adjustment without needing to be an expert.